The Wrist of a Soulmate
by Divergartist
Summary: Tris felt a tingling sensation on her wrist, and she froze in shock to see black ink swirling on her wrist, forming the letters TE. A tattoo. They say when initials appear on your wrist, they're those of your soul mate, when they are near you. It was a dream for any other girl, but not Tris. Definitely not for Tris. She didn't want any soulmate right now. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

TRIS

Tris jolted awake to the sounds of babies crying and a boy behind her kicking her seat. She sighed and groaned softly to herself, running her hands through her hair.

She stared out the window to see a breathtaking view of Chicago, as the plane glided across the sky, giving her a perfect view of the neon lights in the city.

As Tris stared at the twinkling lights she felt a tingling sensation on her wrist, and she froze in shock to see black ink swirling on her wrist, forming the letters TE. A tattoo.

They say when initials appear on your wrist, they're those of your soul mate, when they are near you. It was a dream for any other girl, but not Tris. Definitely not for Tris. She didn't want any soulmate right now.

Christina, her best friend, noticed Tris's sudden distress.

"Tris, what's wrong?" She asked, and Tris simply held up her wrist.

"This Is amazing! Tris someone in Chicago is your soulmate, I found Will that way!" She squealed and Tris sighed. Christina was lucky. She had been searching for a relationship, and then when the black ink curled into letters on her wrist, she had found her soulmate right after, a charming guy named Will. In fact, Will, Christina, and Tris were all riding the plane right now to Chicago together.

"Chris, I just got out of my relationship with Peter, I don't think I'm ready. Also the fact that what are the chances I'll find them in all of Chicago? Plus, soulmates? It's like I'm being forced to be with them." Tris blabbered on.

"Fine Tris, don't take use of this amazing opportunity to find happiness." Christina huffed.

Tris simply rolled her eyes, and stared out the window. Christina had found Will and they were so happy, but Tris wasn't like that. She didn't think much of the new tattoo on her wrist. She had gotten tattoos before, this was just some small initials on her wrist.

If Tris felt anything, it would be sorry for her soulmate. He could go crazy looking for her, when she didn't want to be found. She wasn't ready for a new relationship, not when she had just gotten out of a big one.

Tris convinced herself that she would stay away, even if he did find her. Yet she couldn't help but feel curious about who TE could be.

Tobias

Tobias Eaton made his way to his apartment, grumbling to himself. Another lousy day at work, working as a security guard and then training at a dojo. There he went by Four, someone you didn't want to mess with, but when he was alone he was Tobias, a damaged, broken being.

Tobias threw his work things to the ground and immediately flopped himself on the couch, enjoying the silence. His beautiful silence was disturbed when he heard a loud descending plane.

Being in the city he was used to it, but what was different now was that a tingling feeling lingered in his wrist. He jumped up to see a tattoo forming on his wrist, the letters BP.

Tobias stared at his new tattoo, not sure what to think. _Someone in Chicago, somewhere in this city, is meant for me. perfect for me._ He thought.

The next few days Tobias couldn't help but stare at strangers weirdly, and was on the verge of bursting. His friends, Zeke and Uriah, walked up to him as he scoured to Internet to find anybody with the initials BP.

"Dude, what is with you?" Zeke asked, crossing his arms.

"This appeared," Four quickly shot out, holding his wrist up while clicking another link.

"Whoa! That's what happened to my friend Will," Uriah shouted.

"I'm pretty sure Uriah has one with DC for dauntless cake," Zeke joked, but four was too consumed on searching through the links.

"Speaking of Will, he called, he's gonna move back with us! He's bringing Christina and Tris,"

Four met Christina before, but not Tris. He didn't know anything about her. Her name didn't start with B, so why bother?

"That's great," four absentmindedly mumbled.

"Four, just remember that even though there's someone perfect out there for you don't forget That relationships don't have to have people perfect for each other to be happy." Zeke said, and with that he and Uriah were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS

"So we'll be staying at Zeke and Uris place. Tris, there's a guy named Four there that you haven't met." Will said as the three picked up their bags.

"Oh I remember Four, he's like a mean, emotionless drone." Christina joked.

"Ok, let's get this over with. I want to find an apartment as quick as possible, get rid of any baggage from my past." Tris exclaimed and Christina punched her shoulder.

"Come on, tris! Somewhere close is your freaking soulmate!" Christina yelled, causing the whole room to look at them. Tris simply shrugged, lugging her suitcase off the track.

"I don't need a repeat of Peter," she mumbled, and Christina looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Do you not know the meaning of soulmate?"

The three pulled their bags to the front of the airport where Uriah waited for them.

"TRISSY! CHRISSY! WILLY!" He yelled, engulfing them all in a hug.

"Hey Uri," Tris greeted, but Chris cut her off quick by saying

"Uri, Tris got her soulmate tattoo!"

"Really? four got his too."

Tris's mind lit up. _Four is definitely a nickname, which means, that-_ Tris quickly cut off her thinking and scolded herself for thinking that.

The ride to Uriah's house was full of chatter, but Tris stayed silent. _A soulmate? Someone who is perfect for me? How could anyone like me? Peter didn't even like me. I thought he did..._ Tris sighed at the thought.

Peter used to be so caring, loving, but then he became harsh. Cruel, clingy. Tris had fully trusted him, yet he cheated on her many times.

They reached the large house, but as they walked to the front door Uriah stopped them.

"No chance, we're doing this the fun way. Follow me." he said, grinning.

The three shrugged, dropping their suitcases, letting him lead them to the roof of the giant mansion. Zeke and Uriah's ideas where crazy, but usually very fun. On top was a large hole under a clear, glass roof, giving a perfect view of the tiny twinkles that were faded by the city lights. The hole went deep down, so down that you couldn't see what was the bottom.

"So this is how you treat guests Uri, you make them jump down the roof into a hole we can't even see." Christina said, crossing her arms.

"Of course, did you expect anything less from a house with Zeke and this handsome face?" Uri jokes.

"I expected a giant Dauntless Cake, but okay." Will mumbled.

"Enough talk, who's going first?" Uriah shout, grinning evilly. Christina and Will stayed silent, and Uriah sighed, mumbling, "Pansycakes."

"I'll do it," Tris suddenly burst out, stepping up to the ledge.

She looked down the deep hole, fading into the darkness. _It's a trick. There's something at the bottom. They wouldn't just kill us._ _Would they? Knowing Zeke and Uriah it's possible..._

Tris took a deep breath, and leapt off. She didn't scream, instead she focused on the rush, her hair waving around wildly in the wind. She soon hit the bottom, only to bounce up high again, and looked down to see a net. Tris suddenly burst into laughter, bouncing up and down a bit. A hand reached up to help her down, and as soon as she took it she was met by the most stunning ocean blue eyes she had ever seen.

 **AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **BTW this is in modern AU**

 **So thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm going to update this a lot, more or less depending on how successful** **it is. I read fanfiction a lot but write some but this is my first time actually uploading it onto the website. This prompt also has a bunch of other fanfic prompts mixed into it, so I hope you enjoy it! I looked for a story like this forever but couldn't find one, (I found one OUAT one that was good though) so I decided to make one! Hope you enjoy my story!**

 **I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters**


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS

Tobias was getting impatient. How long was Uriah going to take? Then again, it was Uriah. He waited with Zeke at the bottom of the net, tapping his foot. There was a small crowd, other people who lived in the mansion. He immediately relaxed when heard distant voices from above, they were finally there.

Suddenly a blur began falling, and Tobias could catch a glimpse of blond hair falling wildly with the wind. To his surprise it wasn't a scream, it was laughter. A girl fell onto the net, exploding with giggles. _This must be Tris._ He thought, reaching his hand up to help her down.

When he pulled her down, he was met with fierce blue grey eyes, as rare as his own.

"What's your name?" He asked, even though he knew.

"Tris," she breathed out, smiling.

"First jumper, Tris!" he announced, and a small cheer erupted from the crowd. He couldn't help but admire something about her. "Welcome to Dauntless," he whispered as she went to stand by the crowd.

As Tobias walked with Uriah, Zeke, Will, Christina, and Tris, he stayed silent, listening to the conversation.

"So what's the dealio with this mansion?" Tris had asked.

"Well there's this organization called Everfilms. We upload fun videos, give news, even make some online quizzes. In Everfilms there are five factions, and each one has a mansion. There's Erudite, who post science videos and how to videos with some boring newsletter about the latest discovery, Candor, who post news about the government, upload random interviews and some random gossip trash. Then there's Amity, some peace lovers who post arts and crafts videos, always making some DIY newsletter, after that is Abnegation, who are always doing community work and social experiments The best of all is us, Dauntless, and we post daredevil stuff and pranks." Zeke explained.

"What about the people who don't choose?" Tris asked.

"They are called the factionless. Never go there, they don't have Dauntless cake," Uriah shouted as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Oh my gosh, Zeke, I forgot to tell you! Tris got her soul mate tattoo when we were on the plane!" Christina squealed, jumping up and down. Four suddenly became very interested in this girl.

"That's cool, Uri must've told you about Four here. What is Tris short for anyway?" Zeke asked, almost reading Four's mind. Tris hesitated, looking as if she was thinking about it.

"I'm uh, it's...uh b- Ametris. " Tris said, and Four held back a disappointed sigh.

"What do you guys have as jobs here?" Christina asked, noticing Tris's distress.

"My man Four here has a job as a security guard, as well as a teacher in the dojo for training people to do stunt videos. I also work as a security guard, and my little bro Uriah here is a journalist." Zeke explained.

"Tris here is going to stay until she can find a place of her own along with a job in Chicago, while Christina and I are going to stay here." Will said, and Uriah looked disappointed.

"Aww, okay, but remember Trissy, there's always a place for you here. Plus there's Dauntless Cake!" Uriah squealed as everyone rolled their eyes.

"So we're running low on space,so sorry guys you're going to have to sleep in this dump, where all the low rank people are." Four announced, and for a moment Tris looked at him with surprise that he actually talked.

Four examined Tris's expression as she scanned the room, and didn't blame her. The walls were freakishly dirty, with a bunch of lined up beds with thin mattresses and scratchy blankets.

"Well, have a good night's sleep, we've got to head off." Four said in a harsh tone and he turned on his heel and strolled away, not bothering to wait for Zeke and Uriah. _Something is off here,_ he thought.

 **AN**

 **So I know Ametris doesn't really have anything to do with Divergent but I don't want Four to know her real name yet. I have to edit this chapter just so I can edit this author's note so I don't get any hate for "not being a fan". When I said I don't know how six relates to Tris I mean as her real name, of course I know how six really relates to Tris. I can't use six as her real name, so Ametris is what I came up with. Sorry for any misunderstandings. Also I will be having events like in Divergent, but only a few, and then it'll all go by a different plot.**

 **I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it's been so long, and this chapter isn't even as good as I wanted it to be. Really sorry, I'll try to put a lot more time in and update more. Please don't give up on this story, and I have been also working on some other fanfics. Tell me if I should upload them or if I seem like too bad of a writer to.**

 **I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters**

TRIS

Tris wished she was back on the annoying airplane as she set her bag under her bed. She pulled a sharpie out of her bag and drew on her tattoo, making it say IE instead of TE, so her soulmate wouldn't find her.

"What was the deal with Ametris? I can tell when you're lying, you know." Christina asked.

"I came here to escape my past," tris simply said.

"Is this about the soulmate thing?"

"Chrissy, just let it go."

Christina sighed but reluctantly walked back to her bed. Tris sat on her own and cringed at the high pitched squeak it made when she sat, when she heard a muffled cry. She looked across the room to see a guy quietly sobbing into his pillow.

Tris walked closer to the guy, not sure if it was to comfort him or to simply tell him to shut up. As she got closer she noticed he smelled of lemongrass and sage.

"Hey," she said softly, and he looked up at her with a blotchy face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he got out in between sniffles. "Just homesick, and I'm not sure I can do these stunts anymore."

"You'll get through it, I just came from my home too, and I miss it." _Not that much, though._ she thought to herself.

"Thanks. I'm Al,"

"Tris Prior, those two over there are my friends Will and Christina" She pointed to the couple who were whispering to each other and giggling.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, I'll try not to cry anymore,"

He gave Tris a warm smile and Tris made her way back to her bed, drifting off into a peaceful sleep,even if she was far from her former home.

The next morning Tris stumbled into the cafeteria, clearly jet lagged. Al walked over to help her over to the table, where Christina and Will waited.

"So guys, what do you plan on doing here in Dauntless?" Al asked, handing Tris a plate of pancakes. Tris eagerly poured a heap of syrup on top and began scarfing it down.

"Well Will and I are planning to join Dauntless, maybe become journalists, or maybe write those awesome personality quizzes! I always get so addicted to those." Christina blabbered on.

"Lucky you, you don't have to do as many stunt trainings like me. I don't even know why I chose that path," Al grumbled, and Tris couldn't help but agree in her head. Al didn't look like a thrill seeker, more like a cuddly teddy bear.

"I'm not going to stay, I'm only staying because I need to find an apartment and a job. After that I'll be gone from her and out into the busy world of Chicago." Tris said quietly.

"Oh come on, Dauntless is hard but it's fun. Plus you seem like you'd fit in here," Al insisted but Tris simply shook her head, taking another huge bite from her pancakes.

The next few days became a routine for Tris, waking up, eating breakfast, searching for apartments and jobs, lunch, hanging with Christina, will, maybe all, searching some more, training in the gym, dinner, reading, comforting Al, then sleep. Tris groaned as she slammed her laptop closed, going to lunch. She hadn't found anything. Finding a good apartment in Chicago was hard.

"Having trouble?" Four said with a smirk, and Tris jumped a little at his voice, since she hadn't realized he was there.

"Finding a cheap apartment in Chicago isn't what easy without it having some sort of problem." she groaned, not in a good mood.

"Well, I'm just here to tell you that we're going paint balling."

"And..."

"And if you aren't too busy taking advantage of us when you're going to leave in the end then do you want to go paint balling with us."

"Thanks, that would be lovely."

Tris knew the mansion was big, but not big enough to have a paintballing room that was so incredibly realistic that Tris actually believed she was in the ruins of the future. She stood in between the crowd next to Uriah, looking at Four and a guy with many piercings who were standing on opposite sides.

"Here's the deal. Capture the flag and I are team captains. This is dauntless tradition and our fans look forward to it every year on film. I suggest you take it very seriously unless you want to be kicked out of Everfilms."

"I choose first. Edward." Eric snarled.

"I'll take Tris."

"Good, the stiff. Thanks for letting me win this year." Tris examined Four's face, but found it emotionless.

Tris watched the two guys pick their team members, and she could soon see not only what type of person each got, but also the personality. Eric chose more strong people, showing recklessness and not much care for speed. However Four had chosen quick people, cunning, good agility. Eric hadn't been open-minded enough.

Tris shrugged on a jersey and quickly trailed behind the rest of her group, who were arguing. Everytime she tried to add in she got cut off, and she huffed in annoyance. If they weren't going to listen then she would do it for herself.

Tris eyed a large mountain of rubble, that reached high above her. She knew that they would want this on tape, so she secretly aimed the camera at the rubble as everyone argued. She then sprinted quietly to it, but as soon as she began to climb she heard a familiar voice clear his throat. She didn't even have to look behind her to know it was Four.

"Might I ask what in the world you're doing?" he asked, almost amused.

"While everybody there argues, I'm trying to actually get a move on." she grumbled, climbing higher.

"Ok, I'm coming."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine."

"No doubt." She honestly couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. Suddenly as she stepped onto a brick it fell out, and she almost tumbled to the ground with it, except Four had caught her just before she fell.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Of course it doesn't. Makes a good Dauntless video though. That's all that matters to Eric, anyway." he mumbled the last part to himself and Tris could hear him, although she chose not to acknowledge it.

"Almost there, we need to go higher."

"Uh, no, I think this is good. I mean, right? No need to go that high."

"Oh my Dauntless cake, you're afraid of heights!"

"Who are you, Uriah? Fine, I'm afraid of heights. Everyone has a fear, okay?"

"I was beginning to think you didn't have any. Why in the world would you come then? How do you live in Dauntless?"

"First of all, I'm here because without me you'd be dead right now. Also, I just ignore my fear when making decisions."

"Well, lucky for you, I can see the flag. It's in that tree over there."

"'Oh gosh, more heights."

"Don't worry, you don't have to get it. Just go beat Eric like you know you want to."

For once he showed a smirk and they head down the rubble.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **Ok, ok, I know I haven't updated in so long. In order to update I had to reread the story, which was really painful for me with all the typos and grammar mistakes that I'm too lazy to fix on the website. I always say that I'm going to update, but I never do, so I'm sorry.**

 **I CAN NOT PROMISE I WILL UPDATE DAILY**

 **But you guys probably have figured that out by now.**

Tobias

Four lurked around in the darkness, looking for Eric. He knew Tris had it handled with the flag, and he honestly felt incredibly proud. He admired her spirit, confidence, and part of him wished that her name started with B and her wrist said TE instead of IE.

The fight between Eric and Four wasn't just about paintballing; it went deeper. Four had been offered the position of top journalist many times, instead of Eric.

He found Eric leaning against some crates, looking bored, but Four could tell he was alert. The way his gun was slung so he could reach it at any second, his feet positioned, and his eyes darting around all pointed it out. Eric was watching for him.

Four blended himself with the rubble as he tried to find a good aiming spot. He then threw a pebble, causing Eric to jump up and point his gun wildly.

 _Oh Eric, falling for some amateurs move_ Four thought, a smile playing on his lips.

He quickly shot Eric is the back, so harshly that he bent over in pain. As soon as Eric showed weakness he shot once again, sending Eric tumbling to the ground.

"Thanks for going easy on me," Four taunted, walking away.

Four was close to ripping his head off in frustration. His students were horrible, and no matter how many times he told them the instructions, they never listened.

"How in the world do you think you will survive in Dauntless if you guys are so weak?" Eric barked harshly. Four stood to the side, nails digging into his palm.

"You're just mad because you lost the game." An initiate called from the back, and Eric sent a terrifying glare in their way.

Four's senses immediately perked up when he heard someone enter the room. Something in his gut told him it was Tris, and when he peered up he found that he was right. Tris walked in, clearly enjoying the fact that she didn't have to suffer like the others. He could see her give him a slight smile as she walked past, heading over to the punching bags.

Four tried to focus on the initiates, but all he could focus on was Tris. She worked harder than any of the other initiates, and the way she targeted her aim was as if she was imagining some person there. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but every time he looked her way he knew Eric was giving him a glare.

As soon as training was over Four walked over to Tris, who was completely consumed in her work, pounding the bag.

"Hey," he managed to get out, and was astonished at how nervous he could could get when he was around her.

"What's up?" she spoke in between pants. Four soured his mind for something to say. _I did not plan this through,_ he scolded himself.

"Have you heard about Zeke's party?" He then praised himself for coming up with something not that stupid.

"Yeah, what about it? Need me to do another vid or something? Not interested." He had forgotten that her last video had one completely viral, and fans kept asking more from her.

"Not a video, for fun. Come on, you seem really stressed."

"Fine, but only because Christina keeps nagging at me to go."

With that Tris picked up her bag and quietly left the room.

The party preparation came sooner than Four expected, as he helped Zeke set up a stereo.

"This wire goes into _this_ outlet, you pansycake!" Uriah screamed, clearly frustrated.

"In the name of Dauntless cake, no it doesn't!" Zeke shouted back, swinging the wire in Uriah's face.

"You all are idiots." Four mumbled, leaning against the wall, sipping his coke.

"Uri, fine. I'm just going to go hang with Four." Zeke grumbled.

"No fair! I have to go get ready, Tris agreed to go with me to make Marlene jealous." Uriah wailed, but Zeke cut him off.

"Don't care. See ya."

 _Tris is going with Uriah?_ Four thought, a bit upset.

"Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything." Zeke said, seeming to read his thoughts as he grabbed his own coke to stand by Four.

"Why does this apply to me?" he asked, putting on his poker face.

"i saw the way you looked at Tris, you totally have a crush."

"What is this, middle school? I have a soulmate to look for too."

"Well find her fast before you start falling for Tris."

Zeke then finally went to help Uri, who was about to punch the stereo. Four realized he hadn't thought about his soulmate ever since he had talked to Tris. It was like with Tris, it didn't matter if he was perfect for someone else. He had someone right here.

"So... you're going with Uriah?" Four asked Tris, failing to sound casual.

"Yeah, he's upset since Marlene won't go to the dance with him." She replied. The two of them were on their lunch break, browsing through the salad bar. Tris began scooping some croutons.

"Are you really getting that many croutons?" Four asked, chuckling by the mountain of them on her plate.

"You're one to talk. Your salad is drowning in ranch."

"Four," Eric sneered, walking over to the pair. "Did you forgot that we have a video right now? How irresponsible."

"Oh, yeah, I accepted an offer to spend my lunch break helping out on a video. Which I didn't have to ask for, unlike you Eric. I'm still not late anyways, I have two minutes. I'll take this salad to go." Four spoke, placing a cover over his salad.

Eric huffed and stormed away, causing Tris to roll her eyes. She copied Four, taking her salad to go, and the two began heading to a shooting room, where cameras were set up. Tris left Four's side to Al, who looked like he was about to faint.

"Al, what's the video about?" she asked, and Al gulped.

"They're going to throw knives at me!" he burst out.

"Yo, coward!" Eric shouted. "Get in front of the target,"

Al sent her a horrified look as he reluctantly trudged over to the target. Four twirled a knife in his hand, and Al tried to muster a confident look.

"Stop," the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Why don't you come up here and do it instead," the guy snarled.

"Eric, enough," Four snapped.

"No, Four, let's see what this… _stiff_ can handle."

Tris marched up to the target as Al quickly scampered away. She faced them, trembling a bit. Four threw the first knife, and it landed right above her head, small shavings of the target gently floating around her like petals.

Four threw the second one even closer, and Tris could feel her palms getting sweaty. He was saying taunting things, and Tris shot back. Four lifted his arm again to throw, and as he did Tris could see his tattoo on his wrist, the raven ink forming the letters BP in a delicate font. Tris couldn't even react before the knife pounded into the target, and a slight sting fell on her ear. She felt a small bead of blood trickle from her ear to her fingertip.

Tris removed herself from her position, glaring at Four. He had an emotionless expression, setting the knives back on the table.

"Great job, stiff." Eric snarled. "We got that all on video."

Tris simply shot him a glare too.

"You okay?" Four asked when he was near her, and she felt her blood boil.

"You did that on purpose." she huffed.

"You think Eric would just let you off like that?"

"Look, Four. I don't know what your problem is. I'm not staying in this Dauntless place anyway."

She met Al by the door and stormed away, not wanting to face anyone right now. Her feelings all jumbled up into a big mess, she slammed the door.

TRIS

Tris hugged her knees close to her chest as she sat on the squeaky mattress. He had had black ink twisting into the letters _BP_. Beatrice Prior. _It doesn't mean me, right? It could be Bethany Park or something._ She thought.

"How's your ear?" Al asked,and Tris smiled.

"It's fine Al, for the seventh time. It didn't hurt that much anyway." she replied in a soft tone.

"I know, I know. I just feel so guilty." As Al washed his hands, Tris saw a soulmate tattoo on his wrist, the letters TP.

"Hey, you got your soulmate tattoo, I did too." she observed.

"Really? Wait…. Tris I have to tell you something." Al blurted, and Tris immediately regretted pointing the tattoo out. "Tris, I really like you. And look, my tattoo is TP, that could mean you!"

"Al, I'm sorry, but I don't like you in that way. Plus my letters isn't your initials, and Tris is just a nickname."

"We don't need to be soulmates to be together-"

"Al, I'm not ready for a relationship. I moved to Chicago to escape one. I'm really sorry."

"Oh." Al had a disappointed look on his face and trudged away, leaving Tris to think on her own.

Tris sat in front of her laptop, huge bags under her eyes from staying awake trying to find an apartment. Her video had gone completely viral, and people asked to see more of her.

Tris refused, not wanting anything to do with them. Her social media had instantly boosted, but she couldn't care less about the loads of requests for her to do another video.

It didn't help that today was also her anniversary with Peter. She stared down at her finger where her promise ring had once laid. When they broke up she had thrown it in his face. They had been together so long that it felt very wrong when she had took it off, but she also felt free. She felt her stomach turn and twist into knots at the memory.

"Tris, you okay?" Uriah asked as he walked in, setting a plate of dauntless cake in front of her.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be?" Tris snarled, not in the best mood.

"Well for one, you got thrown at with knives, two, you seem in a really bad mood these days, three, you haven't found an apartment yet, four-"

"Alright I get it!" Tris hadn't realized how harsh her snap had sounded, and soon she shrunk back into her seat.

"Tris?"

"Sorry Uri, I've just been so overwhelmed."

"It's all good Tris, but you need to relax, have some fun."

"Why should I be listening to the guy who constantly goes to jail?"

"Because I know how to have fun?"

"Great Uri, great."

"Tris, I'm serious. You're not acting like that cheerful TRISSY I know." Tris sighed.

"Alright, Uri, what do you have planned?"

"There's a carnival, and you're already going to the party with me tonight, so why not spend the day with your best friends?"

"My best friend is Christina, you moron."

"She's coming too, Trissy."


End file.
